Into the Inferno
by ebmisfit
Summary: Loosely based on "Dante's Inferno" (the animated movie/ video game). A heartbroken Kagome chooses to sacrifice herself to save Rin from execution over a petty crime. When Sesshoumaru arrives to revive her, though, he finds himself faced with the one being he never expected to intercede on her behalf. Now, Sesshoumaru must face the consequences of his actions and travel through the
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I'm a few chapters in on Path to Redemption, which I'm still working on, and this story also pops into my head, needing to get out. It will be based loosely on the Dante's Inferno game/ animated movie. I will update both stories when possible as real life is busy right now. Thanks for reading!

Sacrifice: the Death of a Fairytale

It was a simple mistake.

Rin didn't mean any harm; she just wanted to make her Kagome smile again.

So, when she caught sight of the beautiful pink and white flowers from her balcony vantage point in the southern palace's guest wing, Rin just knew that a small bouquet of the delicate blossoms would bring her heart broken caretaker some small measure of happiness, at least for a short while.

With the purest of intentions at heart, the little girl had managed to slip away from Kagome as she prepared the child's wardrobe for the evening feast and made her way to the garden sanctuary. Her lord was out participating in a ceremonial hunt with the other youkai royalty, and most of the palace's residents were attending the event. The practically nonexistent foot traffic in the halls of the palace had been ideal for her plan.

Unfortunately for the little girl, the lack of palace servants and soldiers in sight did not mean that none were on duty. The child's frightened screams had led her human caretaker to her side, only for Kagome to find Rin trapped like a cornered animal on the ground while palace guards circled her.

Rin didn't know that trespassing into the southern lord's private gardens was an offense punishable by beating, and poaching the lord's rare youki- infused lotus flowers was an offense punishable by death.

As she knelt violently trembling in the grass with the miko's arms wrapped protectively around her tiny shoulders, the little girl wished none of this had ever happened. She wished that she and her miko companion weren't surrounded by ningen hating youkai guards all too willing to dole out the punishment for her transgression.

She wished she and her guardians were once again safe within the walls of the Western Citadel and that her Lord Sesshoumaru had never agreed to mate the horrid southern hime in the first place.

She wished her lord never broke the miko's heart.

Rin's frantic musings were cut short by a sharp tug from behind. Pulling the child back against her chest, Kagome leaned down to Rin's small ear and whispered sharply, "Rin, listen carefully to me. You must go along with what I say, no matter what. Do you understand me?"

The little girl gave an almost imperceptible nod. Years of traveling at the side of her powerful youkai protector had taught Rin to follow orders without question in dire situations. She trusted that her Kagome would see them safely out of this situation as well.

Fierce blue eyes stared defiantly at the head guard. "Let the child go," Kagome demanded. "She is Sesshoumaru-sama's ward, and there will be retribution should any harm come to her."

Her words were met with a disdainful sneer as the guard raised the tip of his pike threateningly in her direction. "We will perform our duty_, ningen_, be she the western lord's brat or no. No one steals from Lord Katsu. " Snickers of agreement from his fellow soldiers assured the miko that the southern guards didn't have the slightest qualms about performing their 'duty', especially when the killing of humans was involved.

Kagome would never allow harm to come to the child she'd come to love as her own. Steeling her resolve, the miko covered Rin's mouth with a slender hand before she had the chance to protest.

"She picked the flowers under my coercion. I'll accept the punishment."

A sharp gasp rang out from behind the miko's hand and Rin began to struggle in her hold, trying her damnedest to make her denials heard. Kagome wouldn't be daunted though; her hold tightened to an almost painful degree around the little girl's body in a silent display of dominance. Although the child would be upset, Kagome's decision to be executed in Rin's place was for the best.

Truly, a dark and broken part of Kagome welcomed her impending death as a bit of divine providence. Life had brought her nothing but pain since her fall down the well four years prior, and Kagome was more than ready for her tragic little fairytale to end.

There was no "happy ever after".

There was no home to return to, the magic of the well lying cruelly dormant since the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the Shikon Jewel.

There were no friends to lean on, each member of the inutachi having been swept up in exploring the glorious possibilities of life beyond vengeance against the dark hanyou that they'd never thought they'd live to see. Leaving the little priestess behind as a forgotten afterthought seemed almost too easy on their part. Kagome had learned the hard way that she was not suited to survive in this era on her own.

There was no handsome prince to rescue her.

In the end, true love didn't conquer all, it had just become a grotesque mockery in the face of all the beliefs the idyllic little miko had ever held precious. Kagome had triumphed over evil only to be betrayed and cast out by one inu brother, and used and rejected by the other.

No, life hadn't been kind, and this was Kagome's chance for a reprieve. Rin would eventually move on and forge a life of her own, and there was no way that Kagome could go on with her heartbreak once her former lover mated his full blooded youkai princess. She couldn't let this opportunity slip by.

The head guard smirked cruelly. He knew the elder human was lying to protect the child; he could smell it. It mattered not, however. The demonic flowers had a special connection with their lord, a powerful earth elemental youkai, and Lord Katsu would know instantly what had occurred in his personal sanctuary. All visiting lords and dignitaries were expected to uphold the laws of his kingdom and this crime could not go unpunished.

Admittedly, though, it did make it easier on the guards to execute the human female servant rather than risk the upcoming alliance with the West by disposing of Lord Sesshoumaru's ward on the eve of the mating ceremony. Surely, another servant could be obtained for the girl easily, and the pampered little bitch would never risk her own hide by admitting that she was really the guilty party.

Whirling the still struggling child in her arms around to face her, Kagome continued to hold her hand over Rin's mouth while gently wiping away the falling tears with her other. Rin stilled her thrashing, caught up in the profound suffering now visible in the miko's deep blue eyes.

"Rin-chan," Kagome uttered "Please understand…I want this. You are very important to Sesshoumaru-sama, and to me. I love you as my own daughter, and I want you to live a very long and happy life."

Tears fell faster from the child's eyes as she pled with her mother figure. "But Kagome-chan, you can't do this! Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"…Will not care" Kagome interjected. Ignoring Rin's attempts to shake her head in denial, the miko forged on. "You are his daughter, Rin-chan, I am but a servant. He has made that clear. Without me, you both will go on as before."

Rin threw herself around the miko's neck in a fierce embrace. "NO! You can't possibly believe that, Kagome-chan! He loves you, I know he does! He's just confused! He's just…"

"Enough!" The head guard had had enough waiting. Even now, he could feel the rapid approach of the royal party, no doubt coming to investigate the commotion. Lord Katsu's formidable aura was seething, but it was nothing compared to the unbridled fury of the Western Lord's massive aura.

Wrenching the child out of the miko's grasp, the guard shoved her toward one of the other soldiers and ordered another to restrain the woman.

Without further preamble, the guard approached the unresisting female in the grass and drove the tip of his pike into her chest, pulling it out with a sickening squelch.

Kagome slumped backward, limbs spread akimbo as she gasped her last few breaths. In the background, Rin's devastated wails were the last sounds she ever heard.

Lord Sesshoumaru paused in his hunt; body perched motionlessly in the dense branches of a massive tree as he stalked his prey, a low level but still very lethal youkai bear. His intended mate aimed curious glances his way from her perch nearby, but the daiyoukai steadfastly ignored her and concentrated on what his senses were telling him.

Something was wrong with his females; he could feel their distressed auras even at this distance.

Without so much as a cursory glance at his bewildered intended, Sesshoumaru shot off his branch and transformed into his light orb as he sped off toward the southern palace.

If anyone so much as harmed one hair on either of his two female's heads, there would be hell to pay.

The scene he met with in Lord Katsu's garden would forever haunt him.

Upon touching down in the soft grass, the first thing Sesshoumaru became aware of was the heavy smell blood and tears, and the sound of Rin's wails. Predatory eyes narrowed on his tiny ward's body wracking with great, heart wrenching sobs as she huddled alone over another body strewn over the grass.

Kagome's body.

The world exploded into a red haze as his beast broke through to the surface.

A viscous growl tore from the partially transformed daiyoukai as he darted forward to kneel at Rin's side, yanking the miko's limp body from under the child and crushing her to his chest. Rin fell back with a strangled gasp and watched with wide stricken eyes as her lord cradled the dead woman to his chest and buried his nose in her raven tresses.

At this moment, Sesshoumaru didn't care that he was losing his legendary control. He didn't care that an alliance was caught in the balance. He didn't give a _fuck_ about his intended mate, her father, or anyone else at that moment, not even his little Rin.

Kagome was dead.

_His _Kagome was dead.

A steady pulsing began at Sesshoumaru's hip, restoring a measure of the daiyoukai's control as he acknowledged Tensaiga's presence. The demon lord laid the miko's body out in the grass and stood back, drawing the sword of heaven with one fluid motion and preparing to swing it through the minions of the underworld that would dare to come for his female's soul; however, no imps materialized to slay.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened impossibly as the being crouched next to the miko's body became visible. He'd never thought he'd see _Him_ again in this lifetime.

Lord Touga, the Inu no Taisho himself, had come to collect Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Wages of Sin: His Penance

Although he possessed the reputation of being the most powerful youkai to ever walk the lands of Nippon, the legendary Inu no Taisho was known to have but one flaw in the eyes of youkai society; his affinity for humans.

Truthfully, though, Touga did not hold a fascination for all humanity; he merely tolerated the race more so than others of his kind. Few humans actually drew more than a passing curiosity from the Dog General, and even less had managed to garner his respect.

Only three humans had ever captured his love; his beautiful and gentle hime Izayoi, his adopted grandchild Rin, and Kagome.

Despite the multitude of beliefs regarding the afterlife, the truth was that youkai souls were not included in the cycle of rebirth. Once departed, they remained very much sentient after death, and they often passed the time watching over loved ones left behind. With his human princess reincarnated into a new life rather quickly after her untimely demise, Touga had nothing else to occupy his time but to play a silent witness to his sons' lives as they continued on without him.

Often, the actions of his offspring left the daiyoukai saddened, but he could still understand the motivation behind their choices due to the burdens each had been forced to carry. After all, those burdens were a result of his own choices in life, and Touga could hardly fault his sons for dealing with them the best way they knew how. Inuyasha did not ask to be born with a hanyou status that would lead to being ostracized by both youkai and ningen races, and Sesshoumaru did not ask to be encumbered with the hefty responsibility of running a kingdom when he was hardly mature enough to care for himself.

The day that Touga stopped make excuses for his pups occurred when a skinny, loud, clumsy and utterly endearing human girl-child tumbled into his earthly remains, commandeered his sword and captivated his heart. Even a beast such as he, driven by the ruthless instincts that govern youkai society, could recognize the female for what she truly was. Kagome was purest soul he'd ever encountered, a gift from the kami themselves to not just one, but both of his emotionally damaged sons.

It was truly Touga's deepest regret that both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru possessed a fool's heart. They squandered the gift given to them, and Kagome's suffering was the consequence to their actions. It was time to take his little human to a place where no one could ever hurt her again.

The former Lord of the Western Lands ignored his son and rose with Kagome's body cradled in his spectral arms, turning toward the meido appearing behind him. The Dog General was fully intent on taking all of the female, body and soul, back with him to his resting place in the afterlife. Not even the cycle of rebirth would be allowed to touch the little miko under his protection; her light would be his to shelter for the rest of eternity.

Sesshoumaru recovered from his initial shock with a feral roar and swung Tensaiga in a deadly arc at his sire's retreating back. To his chagrin, Tensaiga's blade passed harmlessly through the elder daiyoukai's form, the tip embedding in the grass beneath his feet. Touga paused and looked over his shoulder at his son, a dark chuckle escaping his lips as he acknowledged him for the first time since appearing.

"Did you really think my own fang would harm me, boy?"

Sesshoumaru had to fight back a shiver of awe at hearing his alpha's deep timbre again. For centuries, that voice had haunted his dreams, taunting him with his last question to his son, _"Do you have someone to protect?" _He'd resented his father for such a foolish question then, but now, with the daiyoukai about to carry off his miko into oblivion, he finally found some meaning in those words.

"You will not take her, Chichi-ue" Sesshoumaru growled." She is mine."

A deadly silence met the demon lord's proclamation. With deliberate slowness, the elder daiyoukai turned to face his son fully and gripped Kagome tighter to his chest.

"You dare to claim her now, _whelp_, after all that you've done?" Touga questioned in a deceptively calm voice. The Taisho released a massive wave of youki, forcing his son to step back. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, betraying the surprise he felt at his father's protectiveness toward the miko. "You, the _dishonorable cur_ who is responsible for her pain, think you have any right to keep her?" Ethereal eyes bled crimson in his rage. Faster than the blink of an eye, Touga re-adjusted his hold on the woman and lashed out at his wayward son with his youki whip, carving a deep gouge in the younger inu's shoulder. Blood began to flow freely from the open wound, staining the demon lord's pristine white haori. In the background, a soft whimper was heard as Rin finally recovered from the stupor she'd been in since her lord's arrival in the garden.

"Rin", Sesshoumaru called over his shoulder, never once turning away from his sire," Go find Jaken and return to your quarters. Do not come out until I summon you." The daiyoukai's icy voice belied the rage boiling beneath the surface of his stoic exterior. Now wasn't the time to lash out, though, he must ensure that Rin was safely out of harm's way before confronting his father's accusations.

Rin wanted to protest her lord's command, but knew better to do so. Her Sesshoumaru-sama would save Kagome; he always saved them. Scrambling to her feet, the child ran from the garden in search of the toadly retainer.

Once assured of his ward's safe departure, Sesshoumaru addressed his father with a scornful tone. "What do you know of my honor, _Chichi-ue? Y_ou, who died to protect your mistress and bastard son, dare to question my honor? You nothing of what you speak of."

Touga sneered. "I know more than you think, _boy_, enough to know that you bedded this woman for two years then decided that she wasn't worthy to be your mate. Tell me, was with worth it not to follow in my footsteps?"

A snarl burst forth from Sesshoumaru's lips as he lunged again at his father, this time using his claws. His attack, however, was quickly aborted as the female nestled in his sire's arms began to stir. Saddened honey eyes roamed over the miko's poignant features as a soft keen of distress escaped her. Never opening her eyes, Kagome burrowed her face into Touga's shoulder and clutched at his cloth covered chest with a white knuckled grip. Her unconscious plea for comfort stirred a deep ache within Sesshoumaru's chest, and he sagged to his knees before his father in defeat. _He_ should be the one comforting her, not his father's spirit.

_What had he done?_

Anger gave way to sympathy as Touga witnessed his son's pained reaction. "My son, right or wrong, you made your decision. You are to be mated on the morrow. What do hope to accomplish by keeping this female bound to your side?"

Sesshoumaru raised bewildered eyes to meet his father's expectant gaze. "I do not…know. I only know that I cannot be without her, Chichi-ue."

Touga sighed and looked down at the little human in his arms. "If you want this woman so much, prove it to me. Prove it to her." Touga pinned his son with a determined expression. "Kagome's soul requires time to heal from her pain, and I will follow through with my intentions to take her with me back into the underworld." The daiyoukai ignored the outburst of denial from the younger inu before him and held up a quelling hand. "Until you admit to yourself what this woman means to you and accept her rightful place in your life, I will not return her to your side. You think her unworthy of you because she is human, but the truth is you could not be more mistaken. _You are unworthy of her_. Walk through her memories, see the truth of my words. If you can make your way through to us after all is revealed, then you will have the chance to convince her to return to you. I will accept nothing less than her happiness."

Touga turned from his son once more and stepped into to the meido, his challenge hanging heavily in the air between them as he and the miko disappeared.

Darting to his feet, Sesshoumaru did not hesitate to follow after them into the void.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the story! I had already posted this chapter to , and now I am catching up here. While writing this chapter, I researched online and found articles about the Japanese concept of Honne (one's true feelings), and Tatemae (what one is expected to say or be like publicly), and thought that the word would apply well to use as a name of sorts to separate the spirit guide equivalent to Virgil in Dante's Inferno from "memory Kagome" and the real Kagome.

A Heart in Limbo

Touching down on the other side of the meido, Sesshoumaru looked around in veiled surprise. He'd been to parts of the underworld before in pursuit of his little Rin, but this place was nothing like he remembered. This place appeared to be an exact replica of the clearing outside of Inuyasha's village.

Sesshoumaru lifted his nose to smell the delicate spring breezes drifting about and nearly let his icy mask slip when a familiar and highly beloved scent appeared behind him. Time seemed to stop as the daiyoukai turned to face his miko standing there in her traditional red and white priestess garb, a whispered "Kagome" falling from his lips as he took in her beautiful but guarded features.

The miko shook her head. "I am not Kagome, milord, but a spirit, a physical representation of her memories. I am here only to serve as a guide, nothing more. You may call me Honne."

Disappointment, visceral and deep, throbbed painfully through the Sesshoumaru's chest, but pride helped the daiyoukai manage to keep up his façade in front of the female that looked and smelled so much like his Kagome, yet was not.

In a slightly raspy voice tight with suppressed emotion, Sesshoumaru asked "For what purpose do I need a guide? I will find her, regardless of where my father has taken her."

Honne's lips quirked upward in a tiny smirk as she gave a noncommittal shrug, the mannerism so reminiscent of his little female that Sesshoumaru ached. "I believe your father already gave you that answer, milord. Did he not tell you that you must journey through her memories?" The smirk slipped from the spirit's lips as her features hardened in censure. "This is not another conquest for you, Lord Sesshoumaru. You cannot come here as you did for your ward and expect to take what you want by force. You are here to learn."

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned venomous, his inner beast thrashing beneath the daiyoukai's iron control. The beast didn't want to play his father's tedious games; the beast wanted to lash out at this imposter, cut this Honne down where she stood and destroy everything in his path until he found his female and brought her home.

Sesshoumaru's calculating side, though, knew that defying his father would only result in compounding the situation further. Even here among the dead, Touga was still Alpha.

Taking a deep meditative breath, Sesshoumaru reined in his inner beast. "Very well, Honne, show This One what there is to see." Honne turned and began to walk down the path to the village. There, in the distance, Sesshoumaru could make out another image of Kagome standing with the two other human members of her group, the monk and slayer, as well as the slayer's younger brother. Given the miko's younger appearance and indecent clothing, the demon lord surmised that this memory must be taking place shortly after the defeat of Naraku.

_The taijiya leaned forward and embraced the miko tightly. "Thank you for understanding, Kagome-chan. I know leaving for the mainland will be exactly what Kohaku needs to forget about all that's happened here." The slayer looked to the monk standing quietly at their side. "Maybe it's what we need, too."_

_Swallowing past the lump in her throat, the miko stepped back and met Sango's gaze with dewy, burning eyes and a forced smile as she nodded her agreement. She didn't trust her voice at the moment not to give out on her if she spoke. _

_Miroku stepped forward and offered Kagome a hug of his own, for once restraining his lecherous wandering hands. Pulling back, the monk eyed her teary eyes speculatively and stated "I am glad you've decided to go home, Kagome-sama. Now, you can continue on with your studies uninterrupted, ne?" _

_The miko's smile tightened painfully, an obviously fake chuckle bubbling forth as she said "Heh, heh, yeah sure Miroku." Kagome already knew that her academic career in her time had long since become a complete failure. Without adequate time to devote to her studies, Kagome had flunked her high school entrance exams, much to the disappointment of her mother and grandfather. At the time, though, the little miko had hoped that her schooling wouldn't be an issue since she'd planned to stay by her friends in the past anyway once Naraku was defeated. _

_But, as fate would have it, her friends had no plans to stay by _her_. _

_After Kikyou's second death at the hands of Naraku near Mount Azusa, Inuyasha had made it very clear to a heart broken Kagome that Kikyou would forever be his choice. The grief stricken hanyou had even gone as far as to lash out at the future born priestess, accusing Kagome of allowing her jealousy toward Kikyou to keep her from trying hard enough to save the elder priestess and proclaiming that he would never forgive her. A deep rift formed in their once close relationship, and Kagome found herself drawing inward more and more as their journey drew to a close to try and hide the pain. The tension greatly affected the other members of the inu-tachi, so much so that, in the end, Shippo decided to return to the other kitsune he'd met during the Fox Demon Exams and continue on with his training, and Sango and Miroku decided to take Kohaku and continue their adventures on the continent, as far away from their cursed memories as they had the means to get._

_And, as for Inuyasha…he was currently in the village making plans with the recently resurrected Kikyou, now inhabiting a living body with a new soul thanks to Kagome's wish on the Tama, for his upcoming wedding/mating ceremony. _

_Kagome stepped back from her companions and watched as they mounted Kirara, preparing to take flight. With one last half-hearted wave, the miko said a silent goodbye to the people she'd come to love as family and turned away so that they wouldn't see the tears now falling. Kagome would not make them feel guilty; she at least owed them that. _

Sesshoumaru frowned in distaste as he witnessed the scene. He'd never known how Kagome had come to be on her own when he and Rin had found her; he only knew that she was lonely, battered and on the brink of starvation. Given the inu-tachi's past protectiveness toward the girl, Sesshoumaru had just assumed that her group was somehow killed, and Kagome had never corrected him. The truths that memory revealed perplexed him greatly.

Following the girl as she meandered toward the village, Sesshoumaru turned to Honne and asked "Why did she not stay with the half breed?"

Rather than acknowledging the daiyoukai beside her, Honne blinked placidly and focused her attention to the miko ahead of them. "Patience, milord, you shall see" the spirit intoned as she stepped around him to follow the miko down the path into the village proper. Sesshoumaru growled at Honne's back, clearly displeased with the spirit's dismissal, but moved to follow along anyway.

_Making her way toward Kaede's hut, Kagome gasped and stepped back in surprise as Inuyasha landed suddenly in the path before her. The hanyou refused to meet the girl's questioning gaze, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot as he stared at a point in the dirt at their feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Something was obviously troubling him, and Kagome felt the stirrings of dread deep within her stomach. Inuyasha hadn't really spoken to her much since Kikyou's resurrection other than to offer a half muttered apology for how he'd treated the little miko these past months. _

"_Ah, Kagome?" He muttered "Can I talk to you…" golden eyes flicked nervously up to her face "In private?"_

_Kagome took a shaky breath and attempted to smile reassuringly. "Sure Inuyasha" she said, wrapping her arms around her middle for comfort," Let's go to the Goshinboku."_

_Inuyasha hesitated, then said "Ah…how about we go to the well instead?"_

_Kagome flinched violently, like he'd just hit her, and squeezed her eyes shut so that he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to begin anew._

_So, that's what this _talk_ was going to be about. _

_Really, she thought bitterly, she should have expected this to happen. She did, after all, tell the others that she was going home so as not to burden them. Kagome just thought that she would have a little more time to say goodbye is all. _

_The little priestess ruthlessly checked her emotions and schooled her features into an impassive mask .If nothing else, Kagome still had her pride left, and she would not allow Inuyasha to see just how much she was hurting right now. There would be time to break down later, when she could hide in her mother's loving embrace._

_Without warning, Kagome continued on past the hanyou into Kaede's hut and snatched up her yellow backpack. Thankfully, no one else, mainly Kikyou, was home at the time._

_Returning to the waiting half demon, Kagome marched up the path to the well, eyes straight ahead and posture painfully erect. If her body tensed anymore, Kagome thought idly, she'd probably snap in two. _

_Kagome didn't stop walking or speak to Inuyasha until she reached the lip of the well. "You don't have to tell me, Inuyasha" the heart broken miko ground out tightly," I know when I've worn out my welcome. I'll just be going." Kagome crouched over the ancient wood, lifting her leg onto the ledge in preparation to leap into the time stream. _

"_Kagome wait" Inuyasha mumbled plaintively, placing a clawed hand on the miko's shoulder to still her movements. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and begged herself not to react, not to break down and plead with him to change his mind. He would never know how much she would miss his touch, no matter how angry and hurt she was._

_Even now, after all was said and done, Kagome stilled loved Inuyasha with all of her inexperienced heart. _

"_What, Inuyasha?" She whispered. "What could you possibly have left to say to me?" She could feel his hand trembling on her shoulder, unsure if the tremors were his or her own. _

"_I just wanted to say thank you, for all that you've done for us."_

_Small fingers dug painfully into the course wood beneath her hands. Kagome wanted to scream, her agony was so great in that moment, but instead, a mirthless laugh burst from her chest. _

"_Yeah, sure, Inuyasha, whatever you say." His hand slipped from her shoulder as Inuyasha fell back, shocked at her bitter tone. He'd never heard the sweet miko speak to him that way, not even at her most angry. _

_Kagome turned slowly toward the hanyou, cerulean eyes focused on his kotodama rather than the golden orbs that she loved so much. A quick touch of reiki infused fingertips was all it took to dismantle the fanged rosary, their last connection disintegrating to dust, much like their friendship. _

_Still refusing to meet his gaze, Kagome stepped back to the lip of the well and prepared once more to jump. Pausing, her throat constricting painfully, she whispered "I guess, for whatever it's worth, Inuyasha, I want you to know that I love you, and I will never forget you."_

"_Kagome…"_

"_Don't" she pled "Don't say anything. Just go, Inuyasha, _now."

_Agonized seconds ticked by as Kagome could still feel him hesitating at her back, followed by a sudden gust of breeze signaling that he'd fled the clearing. _

_Kagome sagged against the rim of the well, great sobs wracking her small frame. She wasn't sure if she even still had the strength to breathe, let alone jump. She managed the effort, though, the need to reach her mother the only thing keeping her from completely breaking. _

_With one last poignant look at the Feudal world around her, Kagome pushed off the ledge and fell into the well._

_No blue lights flared to life, it was just dark, wet stones that rushed by as the floor of the Bone Eater's Well rose up to meet her. _

_A resounding thud and the miko's agonized wails were the only sounds to follow. _

Sesshoumaru roared violently as the scene faded to grey around him. His body was taught with the need to find his disgrace of a half-brother and murder the coward for his dishonorable actions, but the nearly feral lord's logical mind reminded him that this was a memory, something he could not change.

"Hn". The deep baritone voice coming from behind him startled Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. Whirling around defensively, the demon lord came face to face with…himself. Honne was nowhere in sight.

The other Sesshoumaru sneered disdainfully. "Pathetic" he intoned, eying his counterpart with disgust lighting his icy golden eyes.

The real demon lord tensed threateningly, sliding his body into a position to attack as he waited in silence for his doppelganger to continue.

The copy's lips lifted in a snarl as he drew his sword and held it out to the side. "You expect the half breed to act with honor, Fool, yet it was you who rejected him as a child. You were the one who should have taught him to act with honor. Your anger with your father has kept you in limbo, Lord Sesshoumaru, never allowing you to move on and step up to care for your pack as you should have. Inuyasha's disgrace is your own." With that, the copy darted forward, sword swung in a deadly arc.

Steel clashed with steel as Sesshoumaru countered the attack, using his strength and speed to throw his opponent back. Leveling a blow of his own, the daiyoukai caught the pauldron adorning his copy's shoulder has he leapt to avoid the blade, the shattered piece of armor dissolving into mist before it hit the ground. "You know nothing of my anger, Spector" he snarled. "I will not feel guilty about my actions toward the half breed."

The copy's silvery brow lifted. "Oh, have you not felt guilt eating at you inside all these years? Do not attempt to lie to me, Lord Sesshoumaru, for I am but an extension of you, of your conscience. Your father's fang has nothing to do with why you have continuously sought out your brother these many years. You have wanted to end him because you thought that ridding the world of him would rid you of the guilt."

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru roared, panting heavily as his anger rose to the surface. "You have no right to accuse this Sesshoumaru of such!" The demon lord lunged forward, attacking his copy with renewed vigor.

The battle raged on for hours, neither combatant giving ground to the other. Finally exhausted, Sesshoumaru fell back, head bent wearily as he struggled to catch his breath. The doppelganger stood by impassively, not even appearing to be winded.

"You must admit your sin, Lord Sesshoumaru, and forgive yourself. You will never break free of this limbo until you do."

Minutes dragged by in silence before Sesshoumaru looked up at his copy, eyes raw and full of regret.

"How can I forgive myself? It was my place to take care of Inuyasha in my father's stead. I dishonored him with my refusal to do so."

The copy eyed him steadily, sympathy clear in his gaze. "You will never move forward until you do, milord. Let the anger go and forgive yourself."

Sesshoumaru deliberated on the copy's words, the many years since his father's death weighing heavily on his soul. He did need to forgive himself. Sesshoumaru was young then, barely more than an adolescent; a spiteful pup lashing out at his father the only way he knew how.

Drawing in a deep, cleansing breath, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and said "I forgive myself." The demon lord felt, rather than saw, the doppelganger fade away as Honne stepped up beside him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Well done, milord." She whispered "Shall we continue?"

Face set in a pensive expression; Sesshoumaru stood tall and followed the spirit guide into another meido.

In another part of the underworld, a sorrowful sigh broke the stillness surrounding two figures. Touga perused the miko's sleeping face as he held the girl closer to him. In his mind's eye, the daiyoukai had witnessed Sesshoumaru's first trial, and was happy that he was able to overcome it. The pup still had a ways to go, though, before he would be able to face Kagome again.

Touga smiled wryly into the dark. Perhaps there was hope for the boy yet.


End file.
